Amnesia
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto has amnesia and Sasuke has to deal with a six year old minded...molestable...snuggable....er...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

hello...again...I am bored therefore I will start another story (oh my!)

Disclaimor:dont own it. Too...troublesome as shikamaru would say.

* * *

This was defenitly not good. Not only does he, THE Uchiha, Sasuke, have to take care of a stupid, cute..innocent...fuckable dobe, but the dobe also lost his memories and acts like a six-year-old. And of course there is the fangirl problem. 

Naruto, being mentally four years old again, wanted to hold Sasuke's hand on the way home. When Sasuke refused Naruto wound up crying so Sasuke manage to suck in his pride and hold Naruto's hand. But as I said before: Fangirls.

The grip on the Uchiha's hand tightened and he lost personal space and the idiotic bit- fangirls burned holes into Naruto head. Sasuke decided to try to lessen on the poor boy asking if he wanted some ramen, but...

"What's ramen?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blinked once.Twice. Thrice. Naruto had not eaten ramen by this time in his life?

"I'll get some and let you try it." Of course Mistake number N of today. Sasuke wound up using almost all the money he had put in his wallet on just ramen.

Sasuke walked alongside Naruto as the blonde happily carried the bags of ramen towords the direction of the Uchiha manor.

"Hey boss!" Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru and his crew running toward them and stop.

"Hello. What's your name? I'm Naruto." Konohamaru looked at Sasuke.

"I hit is head one too many times, he's got amnesia." The three little genins made an 'O' with there mouths and introduced them selfs to Naruto in their dramatic entrance way, again. The blonde laughed and clapped happily.

Sasuke sighed, this was gonna be a loooooong day. Konohamaru and the gang talk to Naruto a little and telling him stupid jokes that made him giggle before saying they're good-byes and going off. Sasuke thanked whoever was watching him that they left.

"Ooooooooooh, Sasukeeeeeee-kuuuuuuun!" A familiar screech came from behind them. Sakura and Ino were walking side by side carrying bags of clothes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked at Sakura and Ino before smiling childishly. "You're really pretty! My name is Naruto!"

The two females looked at Naruto as if he was an insane moron.

"I know who you are, you baka!" She slapped poor Naruto over the head. Naruto's eyes began to water. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back at Sasuke. Ino looked at Naruto weirdly before going up and cooing him to stop crying.

"So, Sasuke, instead of hanging out with that cry baby, why not play with the big girls? Hm?" She twirled her hair around her finger and smiled at the tall male. Sasuke looked at her and went passed her to Naruto.

"Dobe, we can play," Sasuke closed his eyes and silently gulped before once again sucking in his pride, " dress up when we get home if you stop crying."

"Really? And can we have more ramen, too?" Ino watched as Naruto looked happily at Sasuke with adorement in his teary eyes and Sakura sat in the backround fuming.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and sighed. "Yes, we can have more ramen, too."

"YAY!" Naruto shot up and grabbed Sasuke's hand trying to get the man to go faster.

Ino walked up to Sakura and stated : "You don't see that every day."

-------

Sasuke once again thanked his guardian angel they did not have to play dress-up, but instead Naruto at ramen and fell asleep. He carried Naruto upstairs and replace his outer clothes with a large blue shirt that looked kinda like a dress on Naruto.

Sasuke sat down on his dead-cow skin couch and and started to continue reading his book. He looked up as he heard the drops of clear water tap on his windows and a bright light flashed from outside. Not to long after came the loud boom.

He went back to reading for a few minutes until he sensed a meek presence.

"Naruto?"

"Is Sasuke afraid of thunder, too?" The blonde peeked his head fully around the corner and looked into Sasuke's mixed expression.

"No." He put the booked to his face and started from the sentance he left off. When the presence didn't fade Sasuke to a deep breath and put the book down.

"Com'ere Naruto." The blonde walked over with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and curled up on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke, being...Sasuke, really didn't expect this, but didn't show. He wapped his arms around Naruto's warm body and rested his chin on the fluff of blonde hair. Gently he closed his eyes, finding it hard to keeping them open any longer.

----------

Sasuke opened his eyes, missing the warmth that lulled him to sleep last night and got up. He put down the warm blanket that was put over him and headed towards the kitchen.

Immediately regretting it.

As he walked into the kitchen he found Naruto sucking on his thumb with a bloody knife next to him, but that was the least of his problems. Apparently, Naruto had gone wandering off and found something intresting for now he was dressed in a short...very short...OKAY! Just coving his ass short, frilly maid outfit.

He looked over to the table to see pancakes and strawberried with the green leaves cut from the top. The images of Naruto making the food in THAT outfit made it even worse.

Calming himself down to a point he went over to Naruto and took the finger out of the tan boy's mouth to examine it.

"Dobe," He muttered and put the other boy's hand over the sink. He went and grabbed the peroxide and poured it over the small (thankfully not deep) cut.

"Owwy, Sasuke! The bubbly water hurts!" Naruto tried to pull is arm away but Sasuke's tight gripp on his wrist stopped him from doing so.

"Stop struggling so I can get some band-aids, do you want it to hurt more?" Naruto shook his head in response to Sasuke's question and Sasuke grabbed the box of band-aids and wrapped one upon Naruto's finger.

"Good go get changed and I'll finish cleaning up." Sasuke ordered.

"But-"

"Go before you hurt yourself again." Naruto did as told this time and Sasuke held the bridge of his nose to stop the blood before it started.

He stood there for a second before leeting go and taking another deep breath. Naruto enetered the kitchen with the night shirt, that hung loosely of his shoulder, Sasuke lent him and his baby blue boxers.

"Alright lets eat." Sasuke monotoned.

Naruto sat down infront of a plate and took some pancakes and strawberries. Sasuke did the same after Naruto and they ate in peace until Naruto called out.

"Hi, Mister Scarecrow!"

mylaptoisbeingscrewysothisistheimaginarylinethatseperatesitothestorysobehappyimdoingthisforyaokay

Okay! First chapter dun! Aren't I special. Im even specialer because my friend read one of my stories and she didnt know I wrote it and she said it was good and I confessed and she saidn my profile sounded like me! Im special. Special special special!


	2. The visitors!

** Dont kill me!**

**Disclamior: If I own Naruto then Im a homophobe. ( which we all know Im not)  
**

mylaptopisbeingscrewysothisistheimaginarylinethatseperatesitothestorysobehappyimdoingthisforyaokay?Okay

"Hello, Mister Scarecrow!" Naruto went up to the man and welcomed him with a hug.

"Why hello Naruto, Sasuke." The silver haired jounin grabbed a strawberry and dropped it in his mouth.

Sasuke glared at the mannerless intruder. "What do you want?"

"Iruka will be here A.S.A.Now" Sure enough a knock was heard at the door.

"I got it!" Naruto scrambled around the corner to get the door. Sasuke heard the door close and Iruka limped in with Naruto attached to his leg.

"Hello Sasuke, how you dealing with six-year-old Naruto?" Iruka held up a bag of treats for Naruto and Sasuke took them.

"Sasuke, took Naruto to the ramen shop and let Naruto taste ramen and bought lots of ramen, too!" Naruto said and skipped over to eat more pancakes.

Iruka smiled and mouthed 'I feel sorry for you' and sat at the table next to Kakashi. "So what happened anyways?"

"We were sparring and we focused our chakra into a punch at eachother and Naruto was shot back into a tree and hit his head." Sasuke put his and Naruto's dishes in the sink and did nothig to stop Naruto from getting in the cookies.

Sasuke walked out and everyone followed him to the living room. He sat down on the same dead-cow skin chair as before and Naruto climbed into his lap.

"Well, you can't be complaing too much. Ouch!" Kakashi looked at Iruka who pinched him telling hm to be quiet. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you need anything, " Iruka got up and grabbed Kakashi's arm, "Just hollar and I'll be here." he left and drag and complaining Jounin, before threatening said man he'll stay on the couch for the night if he didn't shut up and the door slammed close.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the blue eyed blonde in his lap.

"Cookie?" Naruto held up a chocolote chip cookie and Sasuke rolled his eyes going to take it from him. "No! Aaaaaaaaaaah," Naruto opened his mouth to show Sasuke what to do.

Sasuke,being himself, glared and tried to take tha cookie again. Naruto took it away and did the same notion.

"Naruto..."

"Aaaaaah."

Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth and Naruto dropped the cookie in. Naruto smiled happily and Sasuke opened his mouth for another treat and Naruto happily complied.

"Okay, bai-bai, Sasuke!" Naruto set the bag of bite sized cookies down and wandered off into the mansion.

Sasuke watch the smaller boy run off then picked up the book from last night and read some more.

---------------

Sasuke put the book down and went to answer the door.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! I thought you might be bored hanging around with THAT baka." She walked inside with a back pack full of Satan only knows (a/n I mean no offense to christians but im guessing since youre read yaoi you really arent a wet foot god follower) of what.

"Pretty lady!" Sakura was glomped but Naruto wearing a chinese style dress that has a slit at each side that started just after the butt./where the hell does he fing them/ Sasuke thought. "I like pretty lady's hair. Should Naruto get pink hair, too?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "If you get pink hair, I will die a bad death."

"What! If Naruto got pink hair, Sasuke die? Naruto won't get puink hair then." Naruto said and stood up straight and Sakura pushed him out of the way and walked towards Sasuke.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke said and left. Naruto looked confused as he sat on his butt teary-eyed.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the tissue from the box and placed it to his nose just before it started bleeding. When it stopped he put he wet thing in the trash and went back to where Sakura and Naruto were.

Naruto was on teh floor silently crying while Sakura had a triumphant grin that turned into a sickly sweet smile as she noticed Sasuke looking towards her

"Sakura get out."

"But, Sasuke-." She tried to reason but Sasuke glared at her and she did as told.

Sasuke went over and offered the little boy a hand. "What's wrong, Dobe?"

"She said -hic- that I was a sissy girl -hic- and that I should die," Naruto took the Uchiha's hand and hugged him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to sit on the chair once again and had Naruto climb into his lap. Sasuke looked at the clock. Almost one.

"Shhh, shhhh." Sasuke cooed and Naruto had fallen asleep about a half and hour later.

-----

Sasuke opened his eyes not knowing that he had fallen asleep. Naruto sat in his lap smiling and in a short black leather miniskirt and a small top that barely covered his chest with the Uchiha symbol on the front.

"Hiya Sasuke! Can we go play now?...Sasuke why'd you put a rock in your pants, silly? Here Naruto will help!" Naruto started to put a hand doan Sasuke's pants when said man stopped him.

"Is Sasuke mad at Naruto?" Naruto started to have water form in his eyes.

"No," Sasuke said, "I'm not but you don't put your hands down other people's pants without asking. Sasuke will be right back, okay?"

Naruto nodded and awaited for his knights...erm...babysitter's return.

---

Sasuke closed he bathroom door and let out the breath he was holding. He stripped down and turn the shower on cold. He stepped in and goosebumps diffused throughout his body.

He sighed.

Ramen: $1,000 plus

Cookies: $20

Babysitting a innocent cross dresser six-year-old minded Naruto: A hard on.

mylaptopisbeingscrewysothisistheimaginarylinethatseperatesitothestorysobehappyimdoingthisforyaokay?Okay.

Dont we all feel all warm and fuzzy inside?

Read Eragon then Eldest and when Empire comes out read that.

Read the alex rider series.

GO AKUROKU! (Axel x Roxas XP) Go RIKUSORA! BWhahahahaa!


	3. an unexpected twist

**Okay! next chapter! I cant believe how many people update in one day! I mean, I update and the next day its almost on page 2! All well...**

**thisisyourimaginarylinebecausefanfictionnetisbeingscrewyokay?okaythatsniceletsgonowbai!**

Sasuke inched against the wall and stopped as the foot steps quieted. He heard an old door creak open and checked around the corner. The fluff of blonde hair walked inside and shut the door. Sasuke carefully got up from the wall and went over to the door.

1...2...3 open!

Sasuke opened the door and was greeted by the sight of racks of clothes. Slowly he walked around. -Where could--

"Hiya Sasuke! You found my hiding spot. No fair!" Naruto pointed innocently at Sasuke for intruding.

Well, beside getting yelled at, he found out where Naruto was getting the out fits. "Hn, dobe, how did you find this place?"

"Explorin'. Hey I keep meaning to ask you, what's a 'dobe'?"

"A nickname for you." Sasuke replied.

"Really? You gave Naruto a nickname? Yay! Sasuke gave me a nickname!" Naruto bounced around and that's when Sasuke noticed the outfit.

"Dobe, put some real clothes on." Sasuke said.

"But-but Naruto likes this school girl outfit!" The blonde defended.

"I said put a shirt and boxers on."

"Wha-o-okay, Sasuke." Naruto stuttered he had hurt in his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Naruto..." Sasuke leaned against a wall and slid down. He was worse then a girl! Next thing Sasuke would know is that Naruto is wearing make-up. He sighed.

Knock, Knock Knock. -what the hell?- Sasuke thought as the knocks became more frequent. Slowly he got up and walked down the hall to the flight of stairs. By the time he got there Naruto had already answered the door and Kakashi was sitting there.

"What now?" Sasuke asked, thrilled (to be sarcastic) that he was sitting there, then he noticed Iruka picking on Naruto.

"Ah! Sasuke, I have a favor, " Kakashi started, "You see I was jealous of how Naruto treted you so I gave Iruka a pill to make him forget things after he was thirteen and I just got a mission! So can you watch him?"

"No."

"Why not Sasuke I want to play with Ruka-nii-kun!" Naruto protested.

"Well then its a deal!" And Kakashi was away with a poof of smoke.

Iruka looked at the place where the Jounin had been and looked somewhat fustrated. "Dammit Kashi! fine since he left me you'll have to do." Iruka looked at Naruto weirdly. He lloked at the skin on the tan neck exposed from the sleeve of the white Uchiha shirt falling off Naruto's shoulders.

Sauke quickly grabbed Naruto and Iruka bit air. "Don't you eventhink about it, Umino," Sasuke growled and Naruto looked confused between the both of them.

"Fine fine, com'on Naru-chan let's go play!" Iruka took Naruto's hand and dragged him from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke growled one last warning before going into the kitchen to make some tea.----

-l-l-l-l-l-

"Sasuke! Ruka stole my boxers!" Naruto yelled out and Sasuke ran from the kitchen to him.

"Wha-" Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with teary eyes. His face was red and he was panting from running after the other boy, pulling the already large shirt to cover himself.

"Sasuke, you have a rock in your pants again. I can help, Ruka told me how to!" Naruto said before fogetting hid previous state and started to unzip Sasuke's pants.

"R-remember what I t-told you last t-time?" Sasuke stuttered.

"But Ruka said it hurts and Naruto doesn't want it to hurt Sasuke, so Naruto help!" Naruto pulled down the pants and paused as if remembering something before taking Sasuke into his mouth and started sucking.

Sasuke used the sharigan and for sure it wasn't Iruka or a clone. It was Naruto! How dare Iruka teach inoccent-six-year-old minded Naruto such a thing!

Sasuke moaned and did his best not to buck foward. He felt Naruto warm hand touch where his mouth couldn't reach and Sasuke came out into Naruto's mouth.

"Ruka was right when he said it taste weird." Naruto sat on his butt trying to think and brushed his hand over his mouth to get rid of any residue. He shrugged and got up and still completely forgot his previous state until..."Ruka give me my undies back!"

**thisisyourimaginarylinebecausefanfictionnetisbeingscrewyokay?okaythatsniceletsgonowbai!**

** It was more or less...short but I was taking a shower and it popped into my head! Ruka should be acting like an evile teenager and so on and so forth it became this chaptire! Reveiw. And those who question if it is legal I read the guidelines and it says as long as its properly rated it is allowed not in those specific words but unless i missed something (If i did email reveiw flame me) there is nothing wrong with it. **


	4. it might be back

O-my-f-in-gawd. I iz sooooooooo sorry bobmuffin i said a few days and its almost been a week. -bows repeatedly-Im sooooooooo sorry -strats to bawl- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Forgive me! please! And please for give me all readers -sniffs-

* * *

Kakashi had finally returned only to find Naruto coloring in a coloring book and Iruka strapped, struggling none-the-less, to a chair. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen, a promising death to Kakashi in his eyes as he slowly stalked over to the frightened man with a clever clenched tightly in his hand. 

Sasuke murmured something, the murmered it again a bit louder as Kakashi gave him a questioned look.

"What? Could you repeat that Sasuke?" Kakashi dared to asked. Naruto seemed to sense the tenseness in the air and Iruka tried to scoot away with Naruto out of the room.

"Don't...Don't thinkyou'regettingoutofherealive!" He yelled and started to go after Kakashi with the oh-so-safe knife.

Sasuke missed and wound up cutting Iruka free. Too mad to care, Sasuke carried on with Iruka joining him to kill Kakashi in this house of hell.

"How dare you Kakashi! Leave me here with them while I am of the age of hormones and in need of sex!" Iruka called out.

Kakashi turned the corner not ever expecting to run into anything. Especially Naruto. Neither did he expect to find that he was not only being chased because he left Iruka here, but for knocking Naruto unconscious.

-Quite a few cuts and many much bruises lator...-

"I think Naruto will be fine. Worst that happens is he forgets everything again." Tsunade stood up and started packing her supplies back up.

Naruto had been unconscious for a few hours now and Sauske was literally walking on the ceiling in despair.

_How could I let something happen to Naruto? Especially when he's in that state of mind. What if he stays like that for years and still doesn't remember anything and we gotta start all over? What if Naruto won't be okay? Maybe he's internally bleeding and we don't know about? What if-_

"Uchiha! Listen to me and get off the fucking ceiling! Naruto is going to be fine goddammit!" Tsunade yelled. "And he won't be too happy if you go unconscious from blood going to your brain!"

Sasuke dropped off the ceiling, landing feet on the floor. He held his head for a moment trying to wait the dizziness out. He stood up and looked at Kakashi, once again with a very torcherous deathwish for the fool.

"Are you sure he's-"

"You know Uchiha for someone who's supposably unemotionaly you sure worry over Naruto alot." Kakashi stated before getting smacked over the head by Iruka, who was back to his normal self.

"Kakashi, you have absolutly no right to talk as soon as Naruto wakes up you apologize!" Iruka scolded more but I'm too lazy to type it.

Tsunade left and Sasuke left to go get the cleaver from the wall which it was stuck it.

"You know, Ruka-chan, the way Sasuke is attached to that cleaver it reminds me of Barry the chopper in Fullmetal alchemist." Kakashi none-the-less got another smack over the head.

-after another "barry the chopper " game with Sasuke and Kakashi-

"Nnnnng...mnnnnnn..." The three in the room looked over to the shifting, moaning body on the bed and watched as two bright blue eyes open. He looked over to them. "Where...where am I?" He mumbled.

Sasuke walked over to him. "Dobe?"

"Teme?"

"Naruto? Naruto? You remember anything?" Iruka asked frantically.

"...yeah, Iruka-sensei."

"Oh, Naruto!" Iruka sighed and glared over at Kakashi. "Kakashi would like to say something, don't you Kakashi."

"Nrrrrr, I'm sorry." Kakashi said and looked away before once again being smacked over the head.

"It's okay...I guess 'cuz I have no idea why your saying 'sorry' but hey whatever floats your boat. I want Ichiraku." Naruto Said in a huff and quickly got outta bed not even asking why he was at Sasuke's.

"Dobe." Sasuke said and followed him along with the two elders.

"Teme, you're slow. Let's go!" Naruto rushed out the door.

-to ichiraku-

"So Naruto, you've got your memory back. Hn." Sasuke stated and saw the booth a few meters ahead.

"Did I ever lose it?" Naruto asked. Iruka and Kakashi had left them a while ago so it was just the two of them.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Stop calling me 'Dobe', Teme!" Naruto Defended not looking foward and bumped into someone with pink hair.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, Naruto." She smiled and brushed off the invisable dirt.

"Hn." Then there was silence. Nothing from Naruto. No, not a word then...

"Who are you?"

* * *

OMG! And my mom hasnt found out that ive been writing this! Yosh! Reveiw pweeeeeeeeeeeeease! and once again Im sorry for the really...no...reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllly late update. 


End file.
